This invention relates to the art of shipping sacks, and more particularly to sacks having a non-reclosable closure fastener and a handle for carrying the sack.
Shipping sacks are frequently used for carrying heavy, bulky goods, such as dog food, charcoal, cat litter and detergent, which ordinarily require packaging which will withstand in excess of fifteen pounds contents weight. For this type of goods, the sacks are frequently provided with a carrying handle at the top of the sack to facilitate carrying the full sack. One type of sack known in the art includes a separate rigid plastic handle that is sewn onto the top of the sack with a non-reclosable, separable closure fastener, such as a chain stitch, that is used to close the top of the sack. One difficulty with handles of this type is that the separate plastic handle is usually hand fed and supported during the operation in which the chain stitch is sewn onto the sack. Not only is this type of operation labor intensive, it is also inaccurate, resulting in handles that are not completely attached to the sack.